Lost Prince
by CheynotShy
Summary: Lotor wasn't going to let Thanos gain all of the Infinity Stones. Not without a fearful fight. (Will have spoilers for Infinity War)
1. Chapter 1

As clichéd as it was to Lotor, he got knocked out from something impacting the ship. Even with the safety precautions that were in the cockpit, the impact from the collision that he couldn't even see caused his body to quickly fall forward and hit his head off the control panel. Guessing from how hard he hit his head, it was enough to knock him out for a while. Lifting a hand to his forehead, he felt something that was partially wet on his skin and was starting to dry up.

Examining his fingers he saw that it was his blood. The light blue colour stained his fingers and yet he didn't worry. With the state that he found the blood in, it was just a small cut that was already starting to clot up. The more concerning thing was the hit that forced him to be knocked out for an unknowable amount of time and might possibly have given him a concussion.

Lotor didn't need to be out of fights because of something he could have prevented.

Which gave way to him questioning what had hit the ship. It had to be something larger or otherwise the ship wouldn't have lurched like it did. The second question is how something so big could have gotten past him or the radars that the ship had without raising any alarms. As he slowly came to his senses, Lotor started to look around in the cockpit.

Seeing one of the other gladiators that was assisting him in piloting sitting in a pool in their own blood a foot or so away from him should have made him more concerned. But the way his mind was processing everything in the moment it felt like there was a layer of clothing over his senses. It didn't matter that someone he knew was dead. All that mattered was that something came onto the ship and was still on the ship if he wasn't lying on a cot in the medbay being treated.

Quickly as he could, Lotor got up from his chair and moved towards the door. Grabbing the sword that Loki had given him, Lotor ripped a piece of cloth from the gladiator on the floor and made a makeshift sling to hang the sword on his back. It would be dangerous to carry his weapon around where someone could knock it out of his hand. While he had adapted to his Altean form while fighting, the unknown entity on the ship wasn't making him confident that he could use his new body like his Galra body.

He could see more of the people he had gotten to know over the last few weeks laying on the ground with multiple wounds on their body. The look in their eyes as he silently walked past their bodies confirmed that they were dead and Lotor couldn't do anything help them, even if he wanted to.

As the bodies started to pile up the closer he got to the center of the ship the more concerned he got. The clothing that was seemingly held over his senses started to go away the more horrified he got at the situation he found himself in. While Galra soldiers he had come into contact were more violent than he would like them to be, he had never seen something like this.

Except when he was young and had walked onto one of Zarkon's meetings. The soldiers that were usually standing around his father's throne were on the ground with multiple cuts and wounds on their bodies as blood poured out, staining the usually clean floor with a giant of an unknown alien standing over their corpses. It was a ghastly sight for a younger him and it was made worse that it was one of the few times Zarkon was concerned about him, even if it was to protect the future of the Galra Empire.

Even Zarkon didn't want to ally up with Thanos nor did he want his son to either from what he remembered. The Titan looked down at him curiously when he noticed Lotor had entered the room and almost seemed like he wanted to give him attention that he desperately wanted. Still Zarkon stepped in front of his son and growled at the Titan to leave.

It was one of the few instances that Lotor was glad Zarkon was his father and not someone else.

As he made his way through the last hallway, he could hear shouts and the sounds of a fight going on in the giant room. Peering around the corner the sight that he saw horrified him even more. Thanos stood in the middle of the room and took every single hit that Thor sent his way. Lotor could also see that most of the Asgardians were piled on each other, not moving or giving any signs that they were alive.

Behind one of these horrible piles of bodies was Bruce Banner kneeling and watching the fight going on. Lotor knew that the Midgardian was trying to gauge when he should enter the fight as the Hulk, but it was startling to see that someone he knew making it this far during the admiss of the Titan's madness. Even Zarkon had some difficulties when fighting with Thanos despite living as a fighter for most of his life.

Turning his attention back to the fight, he saw the smirk on the Titan's face before he unleashed the power of the one stone he had on his golden glove. Thor flew away from him at an incredible speed and hit one of the walls extremely hard. The sounded echoed as Thanos looked over the damage he and his children had caused.

Lotor was beyond mad that someone like Thanos being given such power and using it for a cause that would aid nobody in the slightest.

As he was about to turn the corner to show Thanos what he really thought of him, Hulk came rampaging from behind the pile of bodies and went for Thanos. Lotor watched as the Hulk managed to get the Titan to hit the ground. With that he started to sneak around the room, trying to see if he could find others that were well enough to escape from the situation. Lotor knew that fighting against Thanos now wasn't a good plan and wouldn't benefit anyone at all.

The ground shook as one of them fell and Lotor had found Heimdall. The Asgardian was on the ground leaning against a pile with a giant cut going through his torso. The bleeding was slow, but Lotor knew that without proper stitching that he would die.

As he silently kneeled next to Heimdall, he saw shock on those golden eyes. It made it more difficult for Lotor to lean over his body to hear him talk.

"I'm guessing that you know who Thanos is." Heimdall breathed out, his voice sounding whispery.

"I've met him a few times before being banished by my father. He wasn't someone my father wanted to get close to for many reasons. Namely that he would bring down the Galra Empire if he got all of the Infinity Stones." Lotor replied back as quietly as he could. "It would be best that we have some sort of a plan before the Hulk is beaten."

"The only thing that I can do is summon up enough magic to send somebody to Midgard to warn the Avengers that Thanos will come for them soon. They will need to protect the Infinity Stones that they have in their care." Heimdall replied. He pushed himself up into a better position, readying himself to send whoever was needed away from this ship.

Lotor nodded at this and then leaned away from the Asgardian, giving him room to do what he needed. He looked over at the fight in time to see that the Hulk was finally defeated. As the ground shook from the impact, Thanos straighten up and focused his attention towards his children who was watching the fight at a distance. Feeling the shaking trembles from the Titan as he made his way back to his children, Lotor suddenly became aware of Thor getting up from where he hit the wall.

The blond stood up with a defiant look to his face and focused all of his attention towards Thanos. Then he took a giant leap towards the purple Titan, shifting his body to strike with the biggest lightning bolt he had in him. Before he could land the electrical hit Thanos lifted up his hand with the golden glove and forced the Asgardian to stop in mid air. As Thor struggled against the invisible force that came from the glove, other metal objects in the room flew in his direction and floated menacingly close by.

"It seems we have a persistent pest." Thanos said, voice full of smug glee.

He took a few steps towards Thor, still holding his left hand up. The glove shined a dim gold in the low light, making it more menacing then it should be. In one slot was the one stone he had already gotten, gleaming brightly despite the low light of the ship. Still Lotor stayed close to Heimdall, prepared to defend the Asgardian if Thanos eyes found their way to the both of them.

As he moved his sword from his back to the front of his body he could hear Thor answering the Titan. "I may be persistent, but that's only cause I'm trying to protect everyone here. Maybe that should give you the answer."

"What more do you have to protect," Thanos said with a grand gesture to the piles of bodies. "when they can't see or hear you like this?"

With a growl Thor let loose a lightning bolt towards the Titan, filled with mind numbing anger. It barely grazed Thanos body as he smirked and made the floating metal that hung lazily around the Asgardian's body move. The multiple pieces quickly surrounded and were tightly wound around Thor's body to make sure he wouldn't be able to move freely.

When the last piece covered Thor's mouth, Thanos turned his back on him.

As he went towards his group of children, Lotor saw that Loki silently walked from behind a pile and held a smirk on his face. While looking a little beat up, he still carried that air of royalty that he somehow possed during tough battles. While he knew that Loki was capable to taking a someone by himself in a fight, Lotor knew that nobody could take on Thanos by themselves unless they wanted a painful death.

Noticing another presence in the room Thanos during his body to face Loki. The smirk grew even bigger when he saw that he was noticed. Lotor's heart pounded and felt like time had slowed down. He knew whatever the Asgardian had planned wouldn't go down well.

He stood up to see that behind Loki's back was his signature dagger, waiting to be used. Along with the speed up beat of his heart, Lotor now knew he would have to smack some sense into the Asgardian. Possibly with the sword that Loki had given to him.

Making eye contact with Heimdall, he made the other understand why he had to leave. They would need Loki in the upcoming battle on Midgard as he knew more about the planet than Lotor did from what he had heard from Thor these past couple of weeks.

With that Lotor took a leap towards the two of them, hearing Loki proudly claim "I pledge my loyalty wholeheartedly to you."

Just as Thanos was about to saying something in reply to Loki's half hearted proclamation, Lotor landed a few inches from the Asgardian and forcibly made him fall to the ground. With that he moved to stand in front of Loki. He sent a glare down at the Asgardian, unimpressed with the faulty plan that he tried to execute.

Loki stayed on the ground, not moving to get up. Still he sent a glare up at Lotor, daring him to do anything else to damage his pride. Lotor shifted his gaze from Loki to Thanos, holding the sword in front of him as well to offer some protection. He knew that his surprise attack would give Heimdall more time.

It would also give Lotor more time to figure out a way to get him and the two Asgardian royalty out with him.

"I see you've managed to find your way here Lotor. Tell me is this an alliance to get rid of your father or are you trying to take over these pathetic people?" Thanos said, the smug and gleeful tone returning to his voice. He leaned his body over slightly, looking to happy to see the half blood here. "It also appears you've managed to use your Altean power. Good for you."

"That is none of your concern. What I do concerning the Galra Empire won't be the subject of our conversation." Lotor replied with a bitter sounding voice. "Now tell me why you've killed most of these people when they were only traveling?"

The Titan chuckled at his question like he was an inexperienced child in battle. "Your father should have told you what my plans were about the Infinity stones a long time ago. Or was he trying to protect you despite being a cruel father himself?"

"Your jabs at how my father treated me won't get you anywhere. Tell me why you've harmed these people when they were just quietly traveling?" Lotor growled out. He shifted his stance, trying to calm his nerves. He knew that Thanos was trying to distract him as well to either capture or maim him.

Whatever would serve him in his journey to get the Infinity Stones.

"The ship has something of interest for me. The fact that they fought back when my children and I entered the ship created this mess." Thanos said, gesturing the horrible piles of bodies. "You should have known that from Zarkon's mistake."

Lotor bite back a snarky comment, knowing he wasn't going to fight the Titan himself. That would be suicide in any form, no matter how much his anger swelled up inside him. "I know well enough that whatever you did caused panic and chaos. Doesn't excuse killing all these innocent people."

"You were always softer than your father when I was allowed to see you. It's a wonder that he hasn't broken your spirit with how he treated you as a child and as a half blood." Thanos said, leaning closer to him. He held his right hand towards Lotor's form like he was going to carass the skin on his face.

With a low growl, Lotor held his sword in front of his face, warning the Titan from trying that action. He didn't need another person trying to manipulate his feelings nor trying to use him for a bigger goal. He would go his own way, even if it meant trying to kill the last Titan himself.

"Do not touch will regret that with every fiber of your being if you know me so well." He spat out.

The shocked look in Thanos eyes was enough to keep him from wavering. Lotor saw behind the Titan that Heimdall was using whatever magic he left in him to transport whoever was needed on Midgard. He kept his guard up, knowing that Thanos needed to be kept distracted.

The magic quickly swirled around the form of the Hulk and then carried the body away through the ship. Before Lotor could react, the magic swirled around him and swept him away as well.

* * *

The next thing he remembers is looking up at a hole that was caused by his and Hulk's landing. Splinters from the broken pieces of wood fell around the two of them. It took a lot of energy to move his hand to shield his eyes from those splinters. Faces appeared around the hole, peering down at them, looking confused at what crashed into what was probably their home. On the right of him, Lotor could feel the Hulk returning back to Bruce.

Then he heard the groan to the left of him.

Shifting his head to see who was next to him took a lot more than he was expecting, But Lotor wasn't gonna stop because he thought the magic Heimdall that had used only had enough energy to take one trip. Who else would it take along for this small mission?

His answer came in the form of Loki moving into a sitting position. His hair was messed up slightly and the dust from landing in what appeared to be a wooden staircase covered every inch of his body. Yet it still wasn't enough to detract from his looks as a prince. Lotor could only roll his eyes as he saw the disgust Loki had when seeing that the dust covered his clothing.

"Guess you can get out of every situation you get yourself into. Does it usually end up with you and others around you crashing into someone's house?" He said sarcastically.

As he turned his head, he saw that Loki rolled his eyes as well. "I usually don't have someone interrupting my speech to try and take down the enemy. "Loki quipped back. "It would be wonderful to know how you know that monster while we're talking here."

"I don't know him personally. Just saw him a few times when I was younger and my father tried to make an alliance with him. It didn't work out when he found out Thanos goal for the universe and that wasn't gonna work out if he wanted to conquer the universe for the Galra empire." Lotor said back. He made a move to get up and found that his body protested against the action.

Still he pushed past it. As he stood up to his full height, a rope was dropped down through the hole. Gripping it in his hand, he noticed that the materials felt different from what the Galra created. Still Lotor knew from the how it was binded that it would hold everyone's weight as they climbed up.

As he made his way up, he saw one of the faces from earlier holding the other end of the rope. Or appeared to be as Lotor hoisted himself out of the hole. The Midgardian stood by the rope, not holding and giving him and his companions that followed behind him a pensive glare. The rope was being held by mist that was similar to the Loki's magic.

Looking around the room, Lotor was correct in his assumption that the three of them had landed in someone's home. One that was decorated by things that were foreign to him.

Actually the whole house was foreign to him. While the Galra visited many planets and saw many cultures, he knew that none have ever seen something like this. Many homes of the aliens were often built from caves, stones or even mud if all other options were not available. Even if furniture was built from wood, never had he seen one built from mostly wood.

The rope didn't budge as Loki made his way out of the hole as well. The glare from the Midgardian grew harsher as Loki stood tall.

"I see you've returned. I thought I told your brother that neither he nor you are not allowed to back here." Came the annoyed voice of the older looking Midgardian.

"Sorry to break the rules of a second rated sorcerer. But situations change and so will the rules when it's needed." Loki replied coolly. "Especially when they come from lesser talents than I."

"Don't dis the wizard, Loki. Especially if he's being kind enough to let us stay in his house." Spoke up another Midgardian as they made their way back into the huge room. They were eating something as they sauntered towards the group. They were shorter than all of the people there, even Bruce.

"I fear he likes to feel superior to others in his field of expertise. Just don't listen to him if he starts to do that." Lotor said, inserting himself into the conversation. "Also I think my translator in my suit has started to malfunction. What is this "dis", if you can explain to me Midgardian."

For a moment there was silence from the short Midgardian. Then Lotor saw that there was a gleam of mischief in his eyes as he stepped towards Lotor. "Reindeer Games, where and how did you manage to pick up someone that's less clueless than your brother on human stuff?"

"He doesn't come from Asgard. In fact I believe his kind has never come across humans before." Loki said, still looking at the sorcerer (Or was it wizard?) with fury in his eyes.

"No the Galra haven't come this far in the universe. Except for a few scouting ships near the edge of the system to see if it had any value to the Empire." Lotor said to Loki, taking a step backwards from the human. He sound see the suspicious look in the human's eyes. He would not let these humans get the upper hand of him if he can't help it. "What is your name human?"

"Tony Stark since you appear to be the only one who isn't familiar with me." Tony replied as Bruce got out from the hole. Bruce was covered in dust and had to hold onto his pants that grew with the Hulk's size and bulk. Lotor didn't want to see either of them naked whether it was by mistake or purpose. "Bruce, it's been a while. Where have you've been?"

"I was kinda in this space arena for the last two years as the Hulk." Bruce said, looking at his surroundings with curiosity. The sorcerer (wizard?) held out a hand, while still keeping the staring contest up with Loki and summoned some clothing for Bruce to wear.

Tony raised his eyebrows at this statement.

"Okay why do you get to do the cooler stuff than us? All that happened was the Avengers fighting and disbanding." The human said with a pout. He also took another step towards Lotor, looking like he was trying to see something that nobody else in the room was seeing

"I assure you that the Grandmaster's Arena was not cool in temperature nor any other meaning that that word has in your culture. It was unpleasant to say the least." Lotor touched the strands of his hair. It was still growing, getting close to passing his shoulder blades. But he wanted it back to the original length that he had had it at. It was one of the few things that he had total control over in his life that Zarkon nor Hagger could take away.

"Still sounds a lot better than disbanding a group, Thranduil." Tony quickly said back.

"I am Prince Lotor of the Galra, not whoever Thranduil is. Do not cross me now when there are more important things to be concerned about now." Lotor was being to tire of this human, the way that they stared at him and seemed to have a quick word towards what everyone was saying. He wasn't in the mood to play any games.

"Lotor's right. We actually have to warn you about this alien coming to Earth." Bruce spoke up, finishing up putting on his shirt. "It's important that we tell everyone else, even if there's not a team anymore."

Tony sighed at this. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out something that was small and rectangular. Flipping one side of it, the device reminded him of something the Galra used when on a planet that didn't have any kind of base on it. Tony stared at the screen for a few moments before letting out another sigh and pressed a button on it.

For a few moments everyone in the room waited in silence. Then the ground began to tremble a bit. The trembles began to grow as the seconds went on. They all looked at Tony, all seeming to have the same thought occur to them.

"That wasn't me! I was just trying to call Steve!" Tony declared as the trembles grew even more.

With that everyone went towards the door. The humans were running away from something in the distance. Lotor used his towering height to get past these humans, fearing the worst has already happened. That Thanos was already here to collect the stones that Earth had and use them.

In the back of his mind, he knew that the Titan would send his children to find the stones on this planet. He wouldn't risk revealing what he looked like until later. Still the fear that he was here already pushed away that thought. As he went around the corner, Lotor saw what was finally making ground the tremble.

One of Thanos ships had arrived and was making its way towards the street Lotor had entered onto.

* * *

If you didn't read the summary already, this will have spoilers for Infinity War. Which means you either risk the spoilers or wait until you see the movie in some way. But if you've seen the movie already, then you already know what I've changed. (I couldn't let that death happen in this fic. He deserves more than that!)

But anyway, hopefully you've enjoyed the chapter. It was a lot of fun to see Lotor interacting with Tony for this chapter. I can't wait to write him meeting the other Avengers and T'challa in the upcoming chapters. (Also have a surprise concerning Lotor in later chapters as well!) Also it was interesting to have Lotor standing up against Thanos for the Galra Empire and himself. He's not about to let anyone have control over him just yet!

Next update will come up in a few weeks. Hopefully with having one region to take this year, I'll have a lot less to stress over. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Standing for a few moments and watching the circular ship slowly make it descent towards the street, watching the wind pick up items and fling it away. This caused Lotor's hair to whip into his, but he didn't bother trying to stop it. The remaining humans ran past him and around the corner, escaping danger as quickly as they could.

Lotor still looking at the ship, desperately wanted it to be one of Thanos children piloting the ship. His children would most likely be far easier to deal with in combat and were more likely to be tricked unlike their father. They weren't as familiar with the Galra fighting style as Thanos was and most likely didn't train them to combat it when Zarkon forced him out of the Empire.

He let a smirk take over his face, knowing he could use this little assumption to his advantage.

He felt the rest of the group catch up to him, taking in the same sight. From behind him, he could hear the grumbling between Loki and the older human, but chose not to say anything to them. He would not become Loki's moral compass even if there more important things than proving talent during this time.

"I'm guessing this is what you wanted to tell us." Tony said, a little breathless to his companion Bruce.

Lotor looked behind him to see that the short human was hunched over a bit and taking in deep breathes. Truly was this one of the Avengers that Bruce and Thor had spoken about? How would they let him not be in proper shape for keeping their world safe?

"It's not Thanos himself, "Lotor said, moving to grip the handle of his sword. "But it will be his children that he sent to gather the stones. Be prepared for anything."

"Who made you in charge of this, Thranduil? You aren't even with the Asgardians!" Tony started to protest, walking up to Lotor. He saw the mild anger in the other's eyes, but he didn't react to the nickname the human gave him.

"I have more experience than you leading a team since I spent years leading my team of generals that I chose. And I know that Loki and Bruce have seen some of Thanos children fight when they attacked out ship. Their skill is varied since they come from different alien races." He said simply, looking Tony in the eye. He would not let himself intimidated, not for one second. "There is also the fact that they will not know my skills in combat like they would with the rest of you."

He looked towards Loki, knowing that the Asgardian would perk up at the mention of his name. Loki blinked several times as he ended his staring contest with the older human that Lotor had yet to learn the name of. "He is correct Stark. Lotor will be more useful to lead us than you would in this moment in time. I've met his general and they are most fearsome warriors."

"Tony don't argue with him. He's more likely than the rest of us to smash you into the ground. And yes I'm including the Hulk in this equation!" Bruce half yelled as Tomy opened his mouth in protest. He moved towards the shorter human, placing a hand on their shoulder.

He could hear a huff from Tony, but didn't say anything further to him. Lotor moved his attention back to the ship, noticing that there was two figures coming down despite the ship not landing. A small breeze picked up, making his hair move into his face again. Using something Valkyrie had given to him on the ship, he tied part of it up to the back of his head to keep out of his face.

As the figures landed on the street a few feet away, Lotor dropped his hands back to his sides. He wanted them close enough to his sword if he needed to quickly react.

"It appears that you've arrived before us. Quite a shame that we'll have to tear apart this planet if you don't cooperate with us." The one said, part of his face covered in black makeup. It wasn't a design Lotor had seen before.

The other figure didn't say anything. They simply stood where they landed and looked straight ahead.

"Why would we want to cooperate with aliens who have come to my planet and destroy it for a bunch of stones?" Tony asked with all the insincerity he could muster up. Lotor rolled his eyes, wondering how he ended up with such an individual.

"You will when we start to do this." The one with the makeup raised both of his hands and forced several members of their group to move backwards a few feet.

Immediately Loki and the other human used their magic to combat with the alien, working together rather than fighting each other like before. Lotor moved back to the group, motioning the two of them to go towards the front. They would need to see any attacks that were magical or otherwise to warn the rest of group.

As he moved past Tony to go help Bruce, he saw various parts of metal flying towards the human's body. Seeing how each part would connect to each other, forming a suit of metal around the human was fascinating to see. What was even more impressive was seeing the human using it to flew around the situation. Still it didn't deteriorate from the personality that was under the suit for Lotor.

He was not one to give into petty fights like he's seen from the barracks of the Galra soldiers. But this individual seemed to press the right buttons to get him to start throwing insults as well. It was something Lotor should be ashamed of doing, being a prince and needing to be polite in the face of everything. Still since it was Tony Stark and that he started this whole thing first, Lotor wouldn't feel guilty acting like this.

As Tony flew with the metal suit to attack the magician alien, Lotor saw that the other alien started to move forward. Quickly as he could he dashed to Bruce, hoping he could be of some use for fighting the larger alien. As he slowed down to stand next to the human, he could see that Bruce was struggling.

"What's happening?" Lotor questioned. He could see Bruce shifting between himself and Hulk, the green skin catching Lotor's eye. But Bruce would managed to shift so far before he would revert back to himself.

"I don't know, he's struggling against me!" Bruce panically said to Lotor. He tried once more to shift and ended up with the same result.

With a sigh, Lotor looked towards the fight. He saw Tony fighting the larger alien with some difficulties while the three magical users went up against the other alien, giving each other time to get the next magical attack out. Still this wouldn't last long if they couldn't use their powerhouse of a teammate.

"I'll give you some more time to change into the Hulk," Lotor said, still keeping an eye on the fight. "But if he won't come out during the next few minutes I want you to run as far as you can from here. I'll make sure to keep the rest of them alive."

"Okay." Was all Bruce was able to say as Lotor took a leaping jump into the fight.

He grouped up with Tony, knowing he would be more useful with a physical fight than a magical one. The fight with Loki in the Grandmaster's Arena had proven this. Taking his sword, he used it against the larger alien, watching out for any of the blasts Tony was using.

The sword didn't make much of a dent as it hit skin, but it was enough to distract the large alien to look towards him. Taking the opportunity, Tony used several shots to make the larger alien teeter a bit. Taking another swing, the sword managed to make a hit, sinking a bit into the skin. Blood started to trickle out of the wound, the colour of it a weird shade of yellow.

Taking the sword with him, Lotor jumped backwards as the alien tried to him. Tony shot more of those shots which created a perfect moment for Lotor to move forward and swing at the same spot. The wound grew larger and the yellow blood started to flow faster. As it dripped onto the street, he felt himself being swiped away from the fight by something that he couldn't see.

Hitting a building with his body, Lotor felt the air rush out of his body. As his met the small bit of ground that was surrounded by fencing, the only thought in his head was getting back up to fight. He would not let anyone associated with Thanos get those stones. He managed to make himself get up and walk a few feet before fall back to the ground near the fence.

He could see the fight still going on between the bars of the fence. Tony managed to strike down the larger alien. Still the other alien had magic to use and it was unfamiliar to him as it was to the rest of them. As he struggled to gain back his ability to breath, Lotor saw someone new come into play. They wore a red and blue suit that had a small black design on their chest. They swung around the fight, spraying Thanos children with a substance that made the aliens unable to move for a few seconds.

He could hear the voice of the newcomer, sounding younger than any one of them as they talked to Tony. It raised concerns in his mind, but couldn't do anything to stop it since he was unable to breath nor move. Then he could feel someone gently touching his body as they landed behind him.

"Mr. Stark said to help you. Looks like you got the breath knocked out of you." The new human said, sounding a lot more cheerful than what he would expect from this situation. The human moved over him, getting into Lotor's range of vision.

Seeing the costume up closer made it easier to see what the black design was. It looked like another animal he saw on one of the planets that were uninhabited. They were far larger and extremely poisonous to those who got bite or were captured into their traps. While it was unlikely that this human knew about such creatures, the fact that Earth had similar animals sent a shiver down his spine.

As they kneeled in front of Lotor, he suddenly felt like he could breath. Taking in deep breaths and coughing when he took in air too quickly, he was grateful for Tony for sending whoever this was. They had carefully rubbed his back as he forced air back into his lungs, making sure he was going to live.

"What is your name? I need something to identify you by when fighting." He asked, his voice sounding hoarse. The human's hand stopped rubbing circles on his back when he asked that

"My name is Peter. But you can call me Spiderman if we want to keep my identity a secret." Peter said, moving his hand away. Lotor still felt suspicious of the age of this human. "What's your name Mr?"

"I am Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire. I am here to aid your team of Avengers from Thanos and his children. Tell me Peter, how old are you?"

There was silence for a second before the small human spoke up, a flow of words and sentences coming out of his mouth. "I'm old enough to be- Actually I'm- Wait aren't you only a few years older than me?" Peter asked incredulously. "Wouldn't it be hypocritical to ask that of someone a few years younger than you?"

"I do not know how long humans live for, but gauging from what Thor told me you don't live as long as Asgardians or Galra. I'm probably hundreds of years older than you despite looking only a few years older than you." Lotor answered the rambling as he pushed himself up. "Besides I have experience during my long life that I'm assuming you've never had."

"Wouldn't exactly be wrong. Still I wanted to be treated as equals when fighting the enemy, even from aliens like you ." Peter said. He went from kneeling to stand in one fluid motion. It was something that told Lotor more than the young human could have told him. That he was capable of handling himself in the fight against Thanos children.

"If that's what you request than I'll try my best to do so. Now let's get back to the fight before Tony goes and claims he did it all by himself." Lotor said. He stood up along with Peter, towering over the young human by almost a foot.

Peter took this as a confirmation to leave Lotor and swing towards the fight. Watching the young human fight against Thanos children with ease that he had seen in his team of generals when they still trusted him brought forth those emotions. He knew why they had turned their backs on him, understood it too much even. But it still stung that they had turned on him after so many years traveling the Empire together.

He thought they would have a bit more faith in him that.

Pushing aside old and forgotten emotions, Lotor grabbed for his sword and join the fight once more. With more people helping in the fight it was easier to distract the two aliens and take more hard hitting hits against them. Blood spattered the pavement as him, Tony and Peter worked together, like a team that's been together for years instead of minutes.

When he could, Lotor also caught glimpses of the battle between the magic using alien and the two sorcerers. Loki used trickery to aid in the older human's physical magic. Sometimes they would switch it up, causing even further chaos for the alien. It seemed like a fitting team despite their supposed dislike of each other.

As Lotor took another swinging hit towards the larger alien, he finally noticed that the ground was starting to tremble once more. The vibrations ran up his legs, making it feel like his legs would run away from him. It was a sensation that he was unfamiliar with, even as an experienced soldier. His mind and body demanded that he make the vibrations stop, wanting back control.

As he drew his sword out from the alien's body, seeing the yellow blood gushing from the wound unto his sword and the street below, Lotor saw that the older human was nowhere to be seen. Loki was still battling the magical alien along with the help of Peter. But the fact that the sorcerer wasn't in sight made his gut clench up.

"Tony where did the sorcerer go?" He questioned as he forced his sword through thick skin once more.

"Don't know where he went. Last I heard from him I was arguing with him about the Infinity Stone he had in his possession." There was a pause in his shouting as Tony took a hit. His suit didn't crumble under the force as Lotor expected to by now. In return Tony used another of his missiles to make the alien sway back and forth where they stood. "He might have went back to the magical dimension house knowing how protective and possessive he is over it."

With a low growl, Lotor forced his sword further into Thanos child, making a squelching sound of organs being pierced by the blade. For the first time in the fight he could hear a soft sound of pain from the creature. It felt satisfying to hear that sound, knowing that it wouldn't take much longer for the alien to collapse on the ground.

Pulling the sword back out and seeing the yellow blood rush out of the body was a familiar sight to Lotor. When Zarkon felt like teaching him something, he would often use one of the Druids or lower ranking soldiers to show the damage it would cause when using such things. Zarkon knew that the sight of blood and those struggling from the pain that was caused by the wounds was something his son hated to see.

It was his own form of amusement to see Lotor struggle not to gage or faint at the sight every time. Though he grew bored when his son started to visibly not show shows of his struggles. Where was the fun if you couldn't see the person being horrified?

Walking away from the fight, he heard Tony yelling at him. Yet he didn't stop as he turned the corner. He needed to find the sorcerer, needed to know that the stone would be safe. He will not let it fall into the hands of Thanos, not will he was still alive.

As he continued down the street, he felt air rush past his head. It only took him a few seconds to see that it was Peter landing near him.

"Shouldn't you be helping the others? They need you since that sorcerer left without a word." Lotor said, continuing to make his way.

"Mr. Stark was worried that you left us all of a sudden. I'm a bit worried too since it looked like you were in a daze when taking that last swing into the alien." Peter said, running abit to catch up to him. "Why did you suddenly leave?"

"I have to make sure that the Infinity Stone that the sorcerer has is going to stay safe. I don't need Thanos getting his hands on it. It would be devastating to say the least."

"What stone would that be Mr. Lotor?" Peter asked. His eyes were brown and filled with curiosity making it difficult not to answer him.

"If my guess is correct, then the sorcerer has the Time Stone. Very powerful and not something the enemy needs to have in his grasp. Unfortunately Thanos will get it one way or the other, most likely using the other stones or otherwise to gain it." Lotor said, reaching the steps of the house. "I will not let the Titan get that stone, even if I have to die to achieve that goal."

"Why do it by yourself? Isn't better to get help from others?"

"Peter the others that I trust to help me keep the stone safe are doing that right now. They're fighting Thanos children, making sure they're distracted. Which you should be there doing that alongside them." Lotor stepped through the door, being greeted by the sight of the hole in the staircase and the foreign objects that were in the room.

"Then I guess I should go join them." Peter said. Lotor could hear the hurt in the young human's voice, but didn't say anything to comfort him. As much as he liked Peter, it wasn't the right time to form a bond with him.

Taking a few steps he was greeted by the sight of the sorcerer. Light caused by the hole in the roof gave Lotor enough to make the outline of the human's face. It was an older face, reminding him of the galra generals and soldiers that managed to survive the army. They had an older look to their face and body, holding wisdom and experience many hoped to gain.

It was the same way with this human. Except Lotor knew that no matter how much he lived, he would never be as old as his himself or Zarkon.

"What are you doing with the stone?" Was all he asked. He had no time to use methods that Hagger had taught him. He needed to get to the point.

"I am taking it somewhere else that the enemy cannot get to it." The sorcerer answered. Still he didn't look Lotor's way.

"Then you know that Earth has a few other Infinity Stones that could use protection as well. Why don't you stay long enough to get those as well?" Lotor took a step towards the human. He wanted to be able to grab onto the clothing that the sorcerer wore if he tried to get away.

"As Sorcerer Supreme I have to keep the Time Stone safe. The other stones don't needed to be guarded by me or anyone associated with me. You and the rest of your team can handle keeping them safe without me."

With a sigh, Lotor took another step towards the human. "Even if I agree with you about your plan, simply leaving the rest of us to deal with Thanos and possibly losing the other Infinity Stones will not be helpful to either of us. He will get them all and use them to gain the Time stone. I don't see that going down for you by yourself."

"Then keep the rest of the Infinity stones from Thanos if you're that worried." Came the snotty reply. Lotor unhappy with the exchange forced his body forward and gripped the front of the sorcerer's clothing.

"I will not be told by a magician who has no knowledge of the enemy like I'm less than him or a small child. You will either help us keep the other stones safe or die a bloody mess of a death." He said, enunciating every word he spoke. He wouldn't deal with another terrible attitude, not after seeing what Thanos would do to those who struck out on their own.

Just as the sorcerer was about to answer back, the magic using alien came through the roof. The ground shook slightly from the landing. It was enough of a shock for the alien to gain control over Lotor and the sorcerer.

Lotor was forced from the human's side, crashing into a wall in the room. It wasn't as hard as being thrown at a building earlier nor did he lose his breath again. But this time he cracked the back of his head against the wall. The scene in front of him blurred and twisted, making it difficult to see what was going on.

He could hear the sounds of a fight breaking out as he struggled to get back up. As he staggered to get up, another force made him fall to the ground. Lotor's chin cracked against the floor and he narrowly avoided his teeth making a gash in his cheeks or tongue. Still the hit echoed throughout the rest of skin making sight and sound hard to use.

By the time his vision and hearing cleared up, the fight had ended with the alien taking the sorcerer with him to his ship.

Lotor made his body stand up. He could feel his head throbbing in pain and was starting to become lightheaded. Still he pushed through it, knowing he needed to find Bruce. He would have to go with the human to warn the team protecting the planet from Thanos.

Wandering out of the house, he could see the destruction that landing of the ship caused. Most of the leaves from the trees were blown right off and many of the metal carriages laid in the middle street, abandoned by their owners. He made his way these things, head towards a nearby park. At this point he was following his gut, knowing it was the only thing he trust right now.

Seeing that the damage didn't spread as far as he thought it would, Lotor took in the sight of the park. The greenery was pleasant to look at after failing to protect one of the stones. Going down one of the park's paths, Lotor soon found Vruce, sitting at the base of a tree.

"I'm guessing that not everything ended well." Bruce said firmly. Lotor gently shook his head, unable to say anything to the human.

"There's still hope yet. They only took Strange and not me." Came Loki's voice. Looking behind him, he saw that the Asgardian was standing a foot or so away from him with a smirk on his face. He didn't look any worse than when he landed like he didn't even fight at all.

"Praise the gods that Loki has survived. Whatever will we do without him if he didn't'? Lotor said harshly. The throbbing was getting to his head and it didn't help that Loki was still not a welcoming sight at the moment. The smirked dropped off the Asgardian's face, looking like he might stab Lotor.

"Well I think you'll be happy to know that Stark and the strange costumed human have gone after Strange. There was no way I was going to join them when I have this with me." Loki brought from behind his back a blue cube. It glowed with a light blue light, pulsing with energy that he had felt earlier from the sorcerer.

"How did you manage to hide that from Thanos children?" Lotor asked incredulously. Even if he knew he shouldn't ask, he couldn't help himself.

"I'm with Lotor here. How did you do that without either of them coming after you?" Bruce also asked. His eyes widen at the sight of the cube like he had seen it before.

"Nothing either you need to know at the moment. All you need to know is that we need to keep it safe. Which means calling up your Avenger friends Banner." Loki said, placing the cube back wherever he hide it. Lotor could hear Bruce sigh like this was the last thing he wanted to deal with. He could sympathize.

"Kinda difficult to do when I haven't been on Earth for two years. You should already know this." Bruce said. He was rubbing his eyes with hands like that would make the events of what happened today disappear.

As Loki was about say something in reply, the low sound of a ship came to Lotor's ears. Looking up at the sky, he could see a ship that was similar to those he use to pilot with his team of generals coming towards the park. It didn't take long for it to reach them. It caused the leaves on the trees to rustle and then he saw a blond human jump down from the ship.

Bruce had a look of happiness on his face as he stood up. Excitingly jobbing over to the blond human, Lotor could see it was a happy reunion. Both him and Loki waited for the two humans to make their way over to them, unsure if they should ruin this moment by bring impending news to the conversation.

"I forgot that I would see others besides Stark." Loki grumbled.

"What, didn't make a good first impression with them? I wouldn't be surprised knowing you." Lotor snipped. He wasn't dealing with anything until he got his head to stop throbbing.

"I know we're on better terms, but could you stop with the snarking answers? It hasn't been pleasant to experience at all after everything." Loki said. His green eyes blazed with annoyance like he was also done with everything. "What did Thanos bring up that was so bad to make you this salty?"

With a huff of dry laughter Lotor answered "Memories of my father trying to be a father. Showing me gruesome ways to kill an opponent and taking glee in my discomfort as I watched the lower ranking soldiers die by the wounds he caused. Forgive me if I seem a bit on edge after remembering those moments in my life."

The silence between them was awkward. Still Lotor didn't speak up. He needed some time to himself if he wanted to help the team that Bruce would introduce them too.

It didn't take that much longer for the three of them to get on the ship and start flying towards their destination.

* * *

If you didn't read the tags already, this will have spoilers for Infinity War. Which means you either risk the spoilers or wait until you see the movie in some way. But if you've seen the movie already, then you already know what I've changed. (I couldn't let that death happen in this fic. He deserves ore than that!)

But anyway, hopefully you've enjoyed the chapter. It was a lot of fun to see Lotor interacting with Tony for this chapter. I can't wait to write him meeting the other Avengers and T'challa in the upcoming chapters. (Also have a surprise concerning Lotor in later chapters as well!) Also it was interesting to have Lotor standing up against Thanos for the Galra Empire and himself. He's not about to let anyone have control over him just yet!

Next update will come up in a few weeks. Hopefully with having one region to take this year, I'll have a lot less to stress over. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Loki sighed as he stood by the two humans he had briefly fought the last time he was on Midgard. He could feel the small vibrations of the ship's engine, reminding of the last he was on a human craft. It wasn't his proudest moment in his life, he'll admit that. But this was possibly close to that with the way the humans were looking between him and Lotor, who was taking a break at the worst time.

While Loki understood why the Galran needed it after being bluntly told to back off a few minutes earlier, he still needed his help if he wanted the team of humans to rally behind the both of them. But even with that thought in mind, he didn't step towards the other alien. Lotor would come around soon and most likely apologize for what he said.

After all he did say he wasn't going to be hypocritical after the talk they had a few months ago.

With one last look towards his ally, Loki turned his attention towards the two Avengers that stood in front of him. The Captain looked even more weary than the last time he saw him. Even had an outfit change it seems. Still Loki stood his ground against him when the talking between the three of them started. He was not going to be bossed around by the humans even during this dire time.

"While I would love to introduce my ally that's standing near the back of the ship to you, it seems he needs a break. I can still discuss whatever it is that's bothering you. " He said, taking a step away from the two humans. They shared a look with each other, as if they were silently talking to each other in their minds about him.

Then Bruce sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Why don't we start with Thanos and why he's going around the universe in the first place?"

"To put it simply, the Titan wants to collect all the Infinity Stones for his own goal. I first discovered this after falling from Asgard a few years before my invasion of Midgard. He discovered that Migard had a few of those stones when he captured me and forced me to go get them." Loki said, watching the two human's reactions. He could the surprise in the Captain's face, but nothing further he could use to steer the conversation any way he wanted. "However I failed and was returned back to Asgard. Still it seems he never gave up searching for the stones with his recent attack against the Asgardians."

"So you're saying that Thanos will eventually come here looking for the Infinity Stones that Earth has?" Steve questioned. He was taking the news with stride, almost like he expected something like this to happen eventually to his realm. It would have been worrisome to the Asgardian if he didn't attack before. The humans had this odd thing about them were they could be both optimistic and pessimistic at the same time.

"Correct. Strange was taken with the Time Stone on Thanos children's ship, which is why Tony wasn't here with us. He'll try his best to get Strange back along with the stone." Bruce said back to his team mate. "And Loki has the Space Stone with him."

The look that the human doctor had on his face, a mix of tiredness and annoyance towards him made something inside Loki rattle with anger. He knew that telling one of the others of the tightly knit group about having the stone could have been beneficial, probably escape with more than him and Lotor to Midgard. But it also could have caused a worse fate to all of the universe if he had. Those were always the chances he had to decide after all.

"Don't give me that look Banner. I had it hidden from the rest of you so it wouldn't be compromised. What would have happened if Thor had it? It certainly wouldn't be here with us." Loki replied with agitation. While it wasn't his best moment for both planning and preparation to take the stone and try to offer it to Thanos, he would not be called out on it. Only Thor and Lotor were allowed to do that at this point in his life.

Hearing a sign from both of the humans didn't help with his agitation either.

"Still not the point I'm trying to make. It would have been nice to know that you had it with you so we could have protected it." Bruce said, sounding like he was trying to keep himself calm around Loki.

"And you are also known to switch sides for your own gain. Why should we believe you were keeping to yourself to protect it when it could have been just as likely you would have used it to bargain with Thanos?" Spoke the Black Widow from the front of the ship, steering it towards their destination. Her input into the conversation was another variable that Loki would have to keep track off and she could be deceptive as well.

"As much as I would love to hear this talk of the past, it would be best to start planning for the future. Thanos wouldn't send one set of his children to get all three stones. That would be foolhardy of him." Loki heard as Lotor stood up and faced the three of them. There was a calculating glint in his eyes that told everyone that he had been listening to the conversation since the start. "There is also the matter of what Loki was trying to do before being stopped that I will discuss with him later."

"You don't order me around." Loki hissed at the Galra. Even if he wanted to get along with the other alien, it didn't mean he would take his condescending tone from him either.

"And just when I thought we were getting along." Lotor said playfully.

The stares from all of the humans was evident as Lotor walked closer to the group. The short time to himself made him appear more collected, more like the General that Loki had first met back on the dusty planet that he was dumped onto by the portal. Lotor stood by the Captain, making the blond seem like he was on the shorter side with the extra six inches that the Galra had in his Altean form. If he noticed the stares he got for his abnormal height, he didn't let it bother him outwardly.

"How are you connected to all of this? There hasn't been much contact with aliens other than the Asgardians and the Chitauri and now Thanos." Steve questioned, looking up towards Lotor.

"I've known Thanos since I was young. Zarkon, Emperor of the Galra Empire and my father, tried to make an alliance with the Titan before finding out his ambitions. Since Thanos goal was to kill half of the population of the Universe, this interfered with the Galra's goal to conquer the Universe." There was silence from the Captain and Black Widow at this statement. Lotor continued on. "So I know quite more than anyone else about the Titan. I'm willing to give my help to take him down."

"And you're willing to leave our planet after the battle is over?" Steve asked hesitantly. Checking to see if an ally will soon become an enemy after fighting the biggest evil villain.

With a controlled smile making his way to his face, Lotor answered back. "I'm not interested in conquering your planet or any other planet. I'm looking to go back to the Galra Empire and take down my father once this mess is sorted out. Despite being his son, I do not take after him."

The silence encompassed the ship. The minutes went on as the Captain and Lotor stared at each other, daring the other to back down from the topic. Loki watched in interest, wondering which stubborn personality would win out. He could feel Bruce shifting beside him, uncomfortable with how the conversation turned out.

Then came the saving grace of the Black Widow and her no nonsense attitude. "Both of you back off each other. Steve, let the alien help us out. He's our best chance at defending ourselves from Thanos and his children at the moment." Her voice held that commanding tone that Loki had come to associate with Odin, Thor and recently Lotor.

Steve continued to stare up at Lotor for a few more moments before reluctantly looking away. Lotor looked smug about this, almost like he was expecting the human to lose to him. Then put on the calm face he wore when he was commanding a group.

"Do you have anybody else that could join us? The more who know how to fight against Thanos the more he'll be defeated." Lotor said, looking towards Black Widow.

"We might have someone that fits your description." She answered back smoothly.

The conversation bounced between all of them, talking about new developments that happened since Loki or Bruce had last been on Earth. There was a lot that could happen it seems as more kept being revealed. His favourite had to be the announcement of an advanced country that was previously thought poor. It was the kind of deception that Loki loved after all.

As the ship continued towards Wakanda, the conversation broke down into separate groups. The humans all gathered close together, quietly discussing things with Bruce. Lotor had drifted toward Loki, holding a look on his face that spelt out trouble for him.

Before Loki could escape with an excuse, Lotor pulled him close and dragged him towards the back of the ship.

As Lotor looked down at him with the same look on his face Loki knew what they were going to discuss. "Before you start reprimanding me for what happened, I didn't know you were still alive. Also how did you managed to stay away from Thanos children without being injured that much?"

"I was piloting the ship when they bumped into us. With how much force they hit the ship with, my body pitched forward and I was knocked out. Luckily I wasn't out for long or who knows what would have happened." Lotor explained, sounding unhappy as Loki figured he would be. "Now explain why you were stupid to bargain with the Titan when you know how he is."

With a sigh, Loki reluctantly told his thinking process with the pledge he gave towards Thanos. "I was trying to buy myself time to kill him. Or even have Thor escape to warn the Midgard heroes of their demise if that didn't work out. But I was interrupted by you before any of that could happen."

"Better be glad that I did." Lotor said, still sounding unimpressed. His face started to shift into a look Loki recognized from Odin. It was disappointment. Plain and simple.

But that didn't settle well with Loki. He was use to disappointment from everyone that came into contact with him. They seemed to have this expected version of him that didn't do anything, but commit evil out of personal amusement. However he expected that Lotor would be different from everyone else since the talk that happened between the both of them a few weeks ago. And the actions of someone who wanted to be his friend.

As he was about to snap a harsh insult at the taller alien, a brown hand came to rest on his shoulder. It stopped him enough to see what the other had to say.

"Now with that out of the way, can you please stop aggravating all the humans? They seem on edge with the way you're acting towards them and that won't bode well for either of us if they can't trust our judgement calls." The soft voice was familiar and caused Loki to settle a bit.

With a smirk donning his face, he looked into Lotor's blue eyes. "I'll try to be good for them. However I won't promise that I won't mess with them if they provide the opportunity to do so."

Lotor sighed at his statement, but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It was the first time since the whole thing began that he saw how carefree that Lotor could be. "Just as long as it doesn't harm them much." He teased. His smile was still there, holding longer than Loki thought it was going to be.

Loki watched as the ship passed through the invisible barrier to Wakanda. He was impressed by the humans that created it, clearly doing everything they could to protect their country from everyone else in this realm. The details that a sorcerer skilled in illusions would only focus on were there as it went from a lush forest to a bustling city.

He could hear Bruce's excited ramblings to himself and Lotor's inquisitive hum from either side of him as they continued towards the city. The Captain and Black Widow had an amusing smile on their face likely understanding the excitement by all three of them. Which meant that they had been here frequently.

As the ship landed on a strip, Loki saw a crowd of people starting to form at the edge of it. There were women with spears standing near a man and a girl, obviously guarding whoever was here to greet them. They reminded him of the stories about the Valkyrie during his childhood told by Frigga, guarding the ruler of Asgard from all threats.

This also reminded him of the fact he had briefly saw the state of the last Valkyrie when offering himself up to Thanos. Like Heimdall, she had tried to fight the Titan herself to protect the common folk. It was likely that she didn't survive despite being an elite warrior which sadden Loki a bit.

She had been a fun sparring partner for both of the brothers. Even Lotor looked like he was enjoying himself when he went up against her.

As the group came out of the ship, they were greeted by the two humans. The man was handsome with the way that he smiled as he greeted the Captain and Widow. They walked towards him, making it clear they weren't being introduced yet. Loki took the advantage to study who they were going to meet. From the corner of his eye, he could see Lotor doing the same thing.

Loki saw the way the man held himself like a ruler that Loki had heard of in stories. That he would do anything to protect the people who he ruled over. Then he focused on the younger girl beside him. The girl beside him would grow to be a beautiful woman, but he did catch the glint of mischief in her eyes as she set out to subtly bug the man beside her. This told him that they were related. Siblings if he were to guess.

"And who is the rest of your group?" Loki heard the man ask as they walked over.

"Ah I'm Bruce." Bruce said nervously, holding a hand towards the man.

"I'm T'challa, King of Wakanda." T'challa said simply. He took the scientist's hand gracefully and shook it like any dignitary that Loki has come across. Still he seemed sincere with the way he acted around everyone when Bruce became flustered by his presence.

Then he shifted his attention towards him and Lotor. Loki could see T'challa recognizing one of the two aliens and likely making connections about whatever the Captain had briefly told him about the situation. Loki went ahead anyway to introduce himself, despite the consequences of doing so. "I'm Loki of Asgard and Jötunheimr. It's a pleasure to met you."

"King T'challa. Your presence here will be interesting."

As the shook his hand, Loki felt nervousness flutter in his stomach. While it has been a while since his last time on Midgard, he knew he caused the realm unwanted chaos with the invasion. Sharing a look with Lotor, he hoped that the Galran would protect him if his presence was unwelcomed by these people.

When his hand was let go, Lotor came up beside him to introduce himself. "I am Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire. My group and I will be here to assist on anything you ask us of."

"We won't be asking much of you. Just that you provide us with the information to keep our country and planet safe." T'challa said, grinning widely while saying that.

Then the king gestured for the group to follow him and the younger girl. As the three of them got closer to her, she excitedly introduced herself as Shuri to them. Loki liked how much energy she had, especially when talking to Bruce about what they would need to do to remove the Mind stone from something called Vision. He would need to talk to her later when there was more time.

Especially if he could get to help him prank Thor once he made his way back to Midgard.

Just as they were about to go in, the Captain was stopped by a man that was standing close by. He had longer hair than any of the men Loki had seen from so far and had a light stubble. There was also the metal arm that glimmered in the sun, making it possible to blind people if used correctly. Still the soft way he looked at Steve told Loki more than he could ever get out of either man. So when Lotor halted as well when seeing that Steve had as well, he tugged the Galran towards the inside of the building.

Even with the look that Lotor gave him for doing that, Loki shook his head. Some things couldn't be listened too, even if they were here to save the world. He dragged Lotor a short distance before stopping.

"Any reason you're getting handsy with me?" Lotor questioned.

"Other than giving two people the space they need to talk to each other in private, not much." When seeing the slightly confused look on the other's face, Loki sighed slightly. "From the way those two were looking at each other, it was obvious they don't get enough time to see or talk to each other. Thought it was best that they didn't have two aliens listening on a conversation that they wanted."

"Ah that makes sense." Lotor said, looking sheepish. Loki could see a faint blush accompanying the look as well and he could feel his trademark smirk making his way to his face.

"Don't worry Lotor. Someday you'll find the person who will be willing to talk to you like those two are. Just gotta show your other sides besides the General." The teasing made Lotor's blush deepen. Before he could go any further, the Galran shoved him slightly, making him stumble forward a few steps.

His laughter echoed in the building as he kept his balance. He made a few more remarks to the other alien and was suddenly running for his life. Still it was enjoyable enough of a chase that Loki continued to laugh. As he continued to avoid being caught by Lotor, others watched the chase with amusement and curiosity. There were even some betting going on if anyone looked closely.

Of course they made it even more entertaining as they flipped over people and slide underneath their legs if they happened to be open.

Then he got an idea that made him run straight towards a wall. As it looked like he was going to crash into it, Loki jump up and somehow managed to stay on. As Loki gripped the wall and tried to climb up (which was made harder when they were almost smooth), there was the distinct sound of something metal following behind him. Quickly looking over his shoulder, he could see Steve's friend climbing beside Lotor. The one arm that was made up of metal made the climb smoother for him which meant he was catching up to Loki.

With that Loki forced himself to go faster, not wanting to be caught by either of them. While he knew what Lotor would do when catching him, Steve's friend was unknown to him. That meant finding out the hard way and he didn't want to do that.

As he was about to reach the beams to try and escape, something gripped his ankle. Struggling for a few moments to get a hold of the beams, he could hear several shouts from the crowd down below. Then he was pulled down and was falling. As he rushed towards the ground, he could see the smile on the long haired man. It was playful as it could get in this situation which made Loki begrudgingly like the human.

Falling to the ground, he could hear a murmur rippling through the gathered crowd. Loki could on conclude that they wanted the chase to last longer. Then he was caught by the scruff of his collar by Lotor who had the same smile as the human. The only difference was that he could see the glint of something akin to mischievousness in the Galran's blue eyes.

"Have we had enough of being chased? Or would you like to for another round with either of us?" Lotor teased as he dropped back to the ground.

Loki grumbled a few words under his breath towards Lotor as his feet touched the ground once more. Still the same playful smile stayed on the Galran as he looked upward towards the human. "Not like you were playing fair either. Really getting a human to run into your trap?"

"Between the both of us, I feel that nobody would ever play fair. Especially when it concerns escaping each other." Lotor said. "Besides, don't I deserve a little revenge after what went down with our match in the Arena?"

"I suppose so." Was all he answered as he watched the human drop down from his spot on the wall.

It was a long fall, something that even Loki and Thor would have issues with. But the human made his landing like it was nothing, moving his body in a way that would take the shock well.

Then he looked at the both of them, curiosity in his eyes. "I'm Bucky if nobody has talked about me yet."

"Pleasure to meet you Bucky. I am Prince Lotor of the Galra and I'm grateful for you giving me this one." Lotor said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled Loki to him. Loki just rolled his eyes at the other alien, wondering where he got his sense of humour.

"No problem. Always gotta keep them safe, right?" With that came Steve up to the three of them, looking exasperated at what happened. This caused Loki to smirk for a few moments, glad something besides teasing him came out of it.

"I guess you three are good to go if there's a battle." Steve said, looking between all of them. Lotor and Loki share a look, grinning like two rowdy children.

"Just lead us to where I can be most useful Steve." Lotor said. The general side of the Galran had come back and Loki didn't expect it to leave any time soon. But if they both survived this mess then Loki wanted to have a fair chase.

Especially if it meant seeing how the other cheats while doing so.

* * *

First thing, I am sorry it took so long to update this. Just got writer's bock on this chapter and then I had to move which means I was without internet for a week, so I couldn't write anything for it. Hopefully, nothing besides my Birthday will keep me from writing the rest of this fic.

Other than that, I'm glad I got to write this chapter. I struggled from Lotor's perspective, especially in the beginning, so I had to switch to Loki's to move the plot along. Still I forgot how much fun Loki is to write, especially when he's trying to navigate his still new friendship with Lotor. (Plus I want them to get along because they need someone else to understand what it is to be like who they are from a personal level.)

Also I can imagine Loki and Shuri forming a friendship with each other based on pranking their older sibling lol. I need to see if there any such fics :D

Other than that, I hope it was an enjoyable chapter to read! :D


End file.
